


Przedstawienie czas zacząć!

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Harrymorty i Tomarry - Tłumaczenia [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, But also, Carnaval, Circus, Cunning Harry, M/M, Political Intrigue, Translation, dark story, light!harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: ~TŁUMACZENIE~Wszystko zaczęło się jako zwykła gra. Kiedy dwóch wysokourodzonych lordów przybywa w poszukiwaniu rozproszenia, łączą się światy najwyższej i najniższej klasy społecznej. Przyjęte zaproszenie napędza wydarzenia, do których nigdy miało nie dojść. Ponieważ królestwo na skraju upadku, szlachcic bez przeszłości oraz cyrkowiec z tajemnicą nie są dobrym połączeniem.





	Przedstawienie czas zacząć!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's start the show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893567) by [Terrific_Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrific_Lunacy/pseuds/Terrific_Lunacy). 



> Jest to moje drugie tłumaczenie tekstu wspaniałej Terrific_Lunacy, autorki niesamowitych AU tomarry, które wprowadzają powiew świeżości w potterowski fandom.  
> Tekst jest cały czas pisany, dlatego późniejsze aktualizacje będą uzależnione od tempa, w jakim autorka będzie publikowała kolejne rozdziały.  
> *  
> (zgoda oczywiście jest)  
> (niebetowane)

Czasami Lucjusz sam się zaskakiwał. 

Chociaż nie był z tego znany, miewał nagłe napady lekkomyślności, które doprowadzały go do poszukiwania przygód. Miały w sobie coś chłopięcego, pozwalały mu poczuć, że żyje, ale również, niejednokrotnie, doprowadzały do nietypowych sytuacji. 

― Czarująco ― prychnął idący obok niego Severus. 

Znaleźli się na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie żyli jedynie biedni mieszkańcy. Obaj wyglądali całkowicie nie na miejscu w swoich płaszczach i rękawiczkach wykonanych z najlepszych materiałów. 

― Cóż, myślę, że to miejsce powinno pasować do naszych celów ― odparł swojemu wieloletniemu przyjacielowi. 

― Kiedy zaprosiłeś mnie na wieczór filozoficznych dyskusji, przyznam, że oczekiwałem czegoś mniej… brudnego. 

― Musisz czasami wytknąć swój nos znad książek, Severusie. Odpowiedź na to konkretne pytanie możemy znaleźć tylko dzięki obserwacjom. 

― Nie zgodzę się. Hipotetyczny scenariusz wystarczy dobrze wyszkolonemu umysłowi znaleźć wszelkie potrzebne mu informacje. 

― A jednak do niczego nie doszliśmy. 

― Ponieważ niejednokrotnie już podejmowaliśmy ten temat i nie sądzę, byśmy mieli znaleźć jakiekolwiek nowe argumenty. 

Lucjusz był skłonny się z nim zgodzić, jednak nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że po nic niszczy swoje ulubione buty w błocie pokrywającym tereny należące do niskourodzonych. Przyglądał się żałosnej egzystencji skrywających się wokół nich ludzi, spośród których najodważniejsi ledwie byli w stanie na moment skrzyżować z nimi wzrok, nim ponownie wbijali go w ziemię. Ktoś mógłby dojść do wniosku, że urodzili się, bez chociażby pozornego, szacunku do siebie. 

― Wszyscy kierują się w tę samą stronę ― zauważył Severus. 

― W takim razie pójdziemy za nimi. 

Severus posłał mu spojrzenie, którym, bez pomocy słów, przekazał mu całe swoje niezadowolenie. Mężczyzna udoskonalał tę technikę od dzieciństwa. 

― To może być ekscytujące ― powiedział Lucjusz z udawanym entuzjazmem. ― Może znaleźli bochenek chleba. 

Ale to zdecydowanie nie był chleb. 

Zamiast tego, na krańcu miasta, znaleźli dobrze oświetlone miejsce z dziesiątkami, może setkami, stłoczonych wokół niego ludzi. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, byli w stanie dojrzeć między nimi kilku bogatych handlarzy, a nawet szlachciców. 

Przyczepy tworzyły wokół nich okrąg, a tuż za nimi znajdowały się wielkie klatki; grała muzyka i wszędzie rozbrzmiewał śmiech, szczególnie w wielkim namiocie pośrodku, co nie pozostawiało ani cienia wątpliwości. To był cyrk. 

Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić czegoś śmielszego. 

― Podejdźcie! Bawcie się dobrze! Bilety są tanie! Nieskończoność cudów czeka na każdego! Dziękuję szanownemu panu! Pani! Przedstawienie zacznie się za piętnaście minut! To będzie życiowe doświadczenie!

Zewsząd rozlegały się nawoływania cyrkowców, jedni kręcili się pośród tłumu, sprzedając bilety, niektórzy nawet stawali na krzesłach, starając się przyciągnąć jak największą ilość klientów. 

Był nawet w stanie usłyszeć jakiś słaby ryk wydawany przez jakąś egzotyczną bestię, gotową na swoją część występu. I... czy to była mała małpka przemykająca między setkami nóg? 

Lucjusz nie mógł zdecydować się, czy czuł się całkowicie odrzucony, czy wręcz zafascynowany, rozgrywającym się na jego oczach spektaklem. 

― Lucjuszu ― ostrzegł go poirytowany przyjaciel. Severus najwyraźniej już zdążył wyrobić sobie opinię odnośnie tego miejsca. 

Patrzenie jak ten mól książkowy stara się nie skręcać w nieznanym sobie środowisku, wystarczyło Lucjuszowi, by uznać ten wieczór za sukces. 

― Myślałem, że masz otwarty, żądny wiedzy umysł, Severusie. Miejsce _nieskończonych cudów_ idealnie do ciebie pasuje ― zaśmiał się. 

― Niech pan uważa ze swoimi żartami, Milordzie. Dzięki temu pański towarzysz będzie miał większą szansę na opuszczenie tego miejsca, nie wyglądając jak umierająca ryba. ― Dobiegł ich nieznany głos. 

Był to czysty, miły dla ucha tenor, obecnie zabarwiony rozbawieniem. Lucjuszowi zajęło chwilę zlokalizowanie źródła dźwięku, który nadszedł _znad_ nich. 

Na dachu przyczepy po ich lewej stronie siedział młodzieniec. Jedna noga zwisała mu z krawędzi, podczas gdy drugą ugiął w kolanie tak, że opierał na niej łokieć ręki, którą podtrzymywał brodę. 

Przyglądał się im bacznie z góry, osobom, które znajdowały się w hierarchii społeczeństwa dużo nad nim, z pewnym siebie, niemal szelmowskim uśmiechem. 

Zazwyczaj podobne zachowanie ze strony niskourodzonego doprowadziłoby Lucjusza do furii, wręcz obrzydzenia. Ale w oczach młodzieńca nie dostrzegł braku szacunku, ani też przesadnej ufności. To była po prostu część niego, najwyraźniej był doskonale świadom swojego miejsca, jednak nie wydawało się mu to przeszkadzać. 

Kiedy zauważył, że otrzymał ich uwagę, wstał, a jego ruchy były niemal kocie, gdy z gracją balansował na krawędzi dachu w migotliwym świetle pochodni. 

Lucjusz spodziewał się, że ten po prostu z niego zejdzie, jednak chłopak zeskoczył, wykonując w powietrzu salto, nim w ciszy wylądował przed nimi. 

Czupryna czarnych włosów, błyszczące zielone oczy i wydatne kości policzkowe. Był młody, być może nawet o głowę niższy od obu lordów. Ale nie wyglądał na chorobliwie chudego ― wręcz przeciwnie, jego czyste ubrania skrywały umięśnioną sylwetkę. Był piękny. 

― Dobry wieczór ― pozdrowił ich, kiedy żaden z nich w żaden sposób nie skomentował jego widowiskowego powitania. 

Pomijając jego oczywiste rozbawienia dla ich oniemiałych spojrzeń, w jego głosie wciąż było słychać szacunek i do Lucjusza dotarło, że młodzieniec doskonale wiedział, co robi, w co gra. Doceniał szacunek, nawet jeśli pochodził od niskourodzonego. 

Kiedy cisza między nimi się utrzymywała, tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej, zwinnie wyjmując dwa kawałki papieru z rękawa. 

― Bilety?

Pochylił się bliżej Severusa, nieco bliżej niż mogło by to być uzasadnione i...no nie, czy na bladej twarzy mężczyzny dostrzegł słaby rumieniec? Młodzieniec był nawet lepszy, niż myślał. 

Kiedy Lucjusz odzyskał fason, odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. 

― Może byśmy spróbowali? Raczej wiele nas to nie będzie kosztowało. 

Wiedział, że to co powiedział, było nieco obraźliwe, sugerując niewielką wartość oferowanej rozrywki. 

Ale młodzieniec jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko i ukłonił się mu głęboko. 

Mężczyzna mógłby się nabrać na ten elegancki gest.

Młodzieniec dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki efekt uzyskał. Udawał uległość, chociaż każdy mógł dostrzec, że jedynie prowadził grę. Robił to jednak tak dobrze, że nie miało znaczenia, czy jedynie udawał, czy nie. Sam pomysł był wystarczająco niecodzienny. 

― Ekstra napiwek i dostaną państwo miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, milordzie ― powiedział młodzieniec, pozostając w lekkim ukłonie. 

― I zostaniemy stratowani przez wasze dzikie bestie? Nie sądzę ― burknął Severus. 

Młodzieniec wyprostował się płynnie, a jego postawa nieco się zrelaksowała. 

― Wszystkie nasze zwierzęta zostały odpowiednio wyszkolone, panie, nie ma powodu do strachu. ― Posłał mu spojrzenie, a w oczach widać było wesołość, kiedy prowokował drugiego mężczyznę. 

Severus zacisnął wargi, ale jeśli nie chciał umniejszyć swojej dumie, nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zapłacić. 

Lucjusz miał ochotę roześmiać się. Pomyśleć, że _cyrkowiec_ wymanewrował szlachetnie urodzonego lorda zaledwie kilkoma celnymi zdaniami. Doskonałe. 

Severus spostrzegł jego minę i posłał mu kolejne ponure spojrzenie, kiedy to sam, nie mówiąc już ani słowa, wyjął pieniądze by pokryć koszt biletów, których nawet nie chciał. 

W zamian otrzymał skromny uśmiech i kolejny lekki ukłon. 

― Dziękuję bardzo, milordzie, życzę, by ten wieczór był waszym najlepszym. 

― Zobaczymy cię podczas przedstawienia, czy jesteś tu tylko by… przyciągać… klientów? 

― Jestem akrobatą, Panie. Mam nadzieję, że mój występ zapewni wam zabawę. 

Lucjusz otwarcie omiótł spojrzeniem jego ciało, wykorzystując fakt, że młodzieniec pozwolił mu na to bez mrugnięcia okiem, cierpliwie czekając, aż ten ponownie skupi wzrok na jego twarzy. 

― Jestem pewien, że tak będzie ― mruknął Lucjusz, mając na myśli każde wypowiedziane słowo. 

I tym sposobem znaleźli się w pierwszym rzędzie na występie cyrkowców, pośród wielu innych ludzi, będących daleko od ich standardów. 

Żaden z nich nie oderwał wzroku od gibkiej postaci, która podczas swojej części przedstawienia, szybowała wysoko ponad ich głowami. . 

*

Chociaż Harry pozostawił na dwóch wysokourodzonych niezatarte wrażenie, on sam tylko przelotnie zwrócił na nich uwagę. 

Szlachcice im podobni przychodzili i odchodzili. Cyrk mieścił się na pograniczu ubogiej dzielnicy oraz rozciągających się wokół slumsów. 

Szlachcice pojawiali się tu jedynie w poszukiwaniu krótkiej rozrywki. Lekkiego dreszczyku, mającego na celu choć na chwilę zwalczyć nudę. Czasami przychodzili tu podpuszczeni przez przyjaciela.

Wszędzie było tak samo. Tym razem zostali z cyrkiem dłużej niż kiedykolwiek, ponieważ miasto w większości zamieszkiwała klasa średnia, która miała mniejsze opory przed przyjściem, a do tego wydawała się naprawdę dobrze bawić podczas występów.  
Do tej pory, każdy kto znalazł się w pobliżu namiotu, uczestniczył w przedstawieniu. A tak długo, jak dzięki temu zarabiali, na rękę było im zostać. 

Cyrk był jego domem odkąd skończył czternaście wiosen, co miało miejsce już pięć lat temu. Wcześniej życie… nie obchodziło się z nim najlepiej. 

Dla niego jego życie rozpoczęło się wraz z cyrkiem, a wszystko z czasów przed, najlepiej było zagrzebać w najdalszym zakątku umysłu, szczelnie zamknięte za ścianami. 

Dla szlachciców cyrk prezentował coś zakazanego i fascynującego. Sami mieli wielkie rezydencje i nie byliby w stanie zasnąć w starych przyczepach przy klatkach ze zwierzętami. Ale dla Harry’ego cyrk był domem, bez znaczenia, gdzie właśnie się znajdowali. 

Uważał tutaj wszystkich za swoich przyjaciół. 

Była Hermiona, ich magik, dobra w wymyślaniu nowych sztuczek i świetnym prezentowaniu ich przed publicznością. 

Bill, Charlie i Ron byli treserami zwierząt, mającymi niewiarygodną cierpliwość, jeśli o nie chodziło, często znacznie większą niż dla ludzi. 

Byli również bliźniacy, oczywiście, każdy szanujący się cyrk potrzebował bliźniaków. Klauni zarówno na arenie jak i poza nią, wygłupiający się, ilekroć Harry ich spotykał. 

Ginny była wciąż zbyt młoda, by występować solo, ale często asystowała w magicznych sztuczkach Hermionie, a w wolnym czasie ćwiczyła, by pewnego dnia stać się wspaniałym linoskoczkiem. 

Luna była tak dobra w przepowiadaniu przyszłości, że bywały chwile, gdy Harry zaczynał wierzyć jej słowom. 

Mieli także Neville’a, który był zbyt nieśmiały, by występować, ale był ich kucharzem, sprzątaczem, a także potrafił zbudować wszystko, co było im potrzebne.

Cyrk często stawał się domem również dla niezależnych grup, które zatrzymywały się i występowały z nimi przez sezon albo krócej, nim ruszały dalej w drogę. Razem tworzyli jedna wielką rodzinę. 

Wszystko koordynowali rodzice Weasleyów, a w szczególności ich matka. 

No i oczywiście był Harry, któremu nie obce były lina, trapez, trampolina, pręty i jedwabne taśmy. Jego zwinność i brak lęku wzbudzały czasem nawet podziw w jego kolegach. 

Akrobatyka prawdopodobnie była najbardziej niebezpieczną częścią ich przedstawień, ale Harry zawsze czuł się bezpieczny ponad ziemią. Im wyżej się znajdował, tym był szczęśliwszy. Musiał przyznać, że najbardziej lubił trapez. Ilekroć występował, miał wrażenie, że lata. 

Blondyn również nie pomylił się, uznając, że jego zadaniem było przyciąganie klientów. 

Bliźniacy byli świetni w wabieniu niższej i średniej klasy społeczeństwa do ich świata, ale jeśli chcieli oczarować szlachciców ― i sprawić, by zapłacili pięć razy więcej, niż normalnie kosztowały bilety ― potrzebowali Harry’ego. 

Był dobry w prowadzeniu ich gierek, tak długo jak na jego twarzy nie pojawiała się pogarda. 

Naprawdę, jak na nazywanie siebie najwyższą warstwą, byli zbyt prości do zmanipulowania. Uśmiech tu, ukłon tam, komplement bądź lekki, oczywiście przypadkowy, dotyk i stawali się śliniącymi idiotami. 

Ale mimo wszystko, gierki, które z nimi prowadził, były bezpieczne. Gdyby spróbował oczarować w ten sam sposób niskourodzonych, ci uznaliby, że nie skończy się tylko na tym. Niestety ciągle utrzymywało się przekonanie, że wszyscy tutaj są gotowi oddać swoje ciało za drobną opłatą,.

Chociaż cyrk w mieście był ekscytującą rozrywką, jego członkowie nie byli pełnoprawnymi obywatelami . Bez względu na to, jak biedni ludzie zamieszkiwali miasto, cyrkowców uważano za jeszcze gorszych. Prawo nie robiło nic, by ich chronić, więc sami musieli się o siebie zatroszczyć.

Ale żaden szlachcic nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tego, by przyznać, że pragnie cyrkowca. Więc Harry mógł oczarowywać ich i flirtować, by tylko ściągnąć ich do namiotu, nie musząc martwić się, że któryś z nich zechce położyć na nim rękę. 

Harry przeciągnął się leniwie; jego ramiona były obolałe po dzisiejszym występie. 

Wykonał dodatkowy akt specjalnie dla dwóch lordów. 

Szlachcice przychodzili dość często, ale nawet z daleka było widać, że tych dwóch było innych. I nie miał wątpliwości, że kupili bilet, by go zobaczyć. 

Klienci zaczęli wychodzić z namiotu. 

Dzieci opowiadały pełne entuzjazmu o tym, co widziały, rodzice śmiali się i kupowali jedzenie z budek. Kilku wysokourodzonych wymieniało uprzejmości.

Między nimi znajdowali się też cyrkowcy, od czasu do czasu wykonując dodatkowe triki, a nawet uszczuplając nieco kieszenie oczarowanej publiczności. 

Każdy z członków cyrku miał wyrobione zdanie co do pozycji społecznej swoich gości, jednak dodatkowe pieniądze z kradzieży kieszonkowej od bogacza nikogo jeszcze nie skrzywdziły. Ci zresztą nawet nie zauważali straty, a nawet jeśli, to była tak mała, że machali na to ręką i wracali do swojego życia. 

Dwóch lordów było jednymi z ostatni, którzy wyszli. Widząc ich między tłumem, Harry zauważył, że nawet ich wyćwiczony chód wystarczał, by wyróżnić ich spomiędzy szarej masy. 

Kiedy tylko go spostrzegli, wycofali się na ubocze i przystanęli. 

Harry uśmiechnął się dziko i natychmiast pochylił się głęboko. 

Nie przeszkadzało mu kłanianie się i nudne zwroty grzecznościowe. To było kłamstwo, scena, gra. Był w tym dobry i zadowolony, ilekroć trafił z oceną ich reakcji. 

Bardzo subtelna manipulacja otaczającymi go ludźmi, by dostać to, czego od nich chciało, samo w sobie było sztuką. Jego umiejętności w powietrzu rywalizowały ze zdolnością czytania z ludzi. 

Patrzył na lordów przez kilka minut, słuchając ich konwersacji, nim do nich podszedł. 

Chociaż po blondynie było widać, że ten się izolował, jasne było również że cenił drobne gesty, a teraz nie odrywał swoich błyszczących oczu od uległej postawy Harry’ego. Widać było, że ma wysublimowany gust, a do tego dobrze bawi się podczas ich werbalnego tańca na polu wysokourodzonych. 

Jego ciemnowłosy, blady towarzysz był zupełnie inny. Nie miał cierpliwości do fałszywych gestów, a do tego nie reagował na próby wciągnięcia go w rozmowę. Ale Harry mógł powiedzieć, że poza tym miał cięty dowcip i pozostawał w ciągłej gotowości do ataku. Widać było, że nie podzielał entuzjazmu blondyna, zamiast tego analizował wszystko z pewnej odległości. 

Dla gry aktorskiej Harry’ego był ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia, ale ten zdążył już zobaczyć, że ten obawiał się fizycznej intymności. Wprawiało go ona równocześnie w dyskomfort jak i fascynowała go, skutecznie niszcząc jego bariery. 

― Milordowie ― pozdrowił ich ciepło. ― Jak widzę, wciąż żyjecie. 

― Tak jak i ty, w co nieco ciężko uwierzyć po tym, co właśnie widzieliśmy. ― Blondyn uważał, by utrzymać swój głos na jednakowym poziomie, chociaż i tak było słychać w nim podziw. 

― To moje życie, panie, co nie zmienia faktu, że pański komplement wciąż się dla mnie niezwykle liczy. 

Ponownie się skłonił. Mimo fałszu przepełniającego każdy jego gest, blondyn wydawał się to doceniać. 

Jako ktoś o tak wysokiej pozycji w społeczeństwie musiał być przyzwyczajony do fałszu i łatwo przejrzał przez grę Harry’ego . 

To jednak nie powstrzymało go przed korzystaniem ze swoich umiejętności. A żeby oszukać jego przyjaciela, Harry potrzebował stanąć na wysokości zadania, co oznaczało wiele na darmo wkładanego wysiłku, skoro ten i tak tego nie doceniał. 

Więc Harry nawet nie starał się, by sprawiać wrażenia autentycznego. Chociaż zadawał sobie wiele trudu, by każdy jego ruch był pełen wdzięku i wydawał się naturalny. 

― Wciąż jest tu wiele do zobaczenia, milordowie, może chcielibyście poznać swój los? Albo podejść bliżej do naszych zwierząt? Zdawaliście się nie widzieć ich wcześniej. 

Swoje ostatnie słowa z uśmiechem igrającym na jego wargach, skierował do ciemnowłosego lorda. Onyksowe oczy mężczyzny nabrały głębi na tę delikatną szpilkę, ale jakakolwiek błyskotliwa odpowiedź pojawiła się w jego głowie, nie odpowiedział. 

Szkoda, naprawdę mógł okazać się wyzwaniem. 

― Obawiam się, że tylko ty nas interesujesz. 

Najwyraźniej blondyn nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać. 

― Moje umiejętności zostały zaprezentowane podczas występu, panie, chociaż na płaskich powietrzach byłbym równie… efektowny. 

Miał na myśli podłogę gimnastyczną, oczywiście, ale ta insynuacja musiała podziałać na wyobraźnię blondyna.

Oczy Lorda, wcześniej zamglone przyjemnością, rozszerzyły się komicznie. Doprawdy, mężczyzna był zbyt łatwy. I całkiem prawdopodobne było, że jego towarzysz podzielał zdanie Harry’ego, bo posłał mężczyźnie długie, niezwykle wymowne spojrzenie. 

Najchętniej skupiłby na nim więcej uwagi, jednak, jako że to blondyn był bardziej aktywnym rozmówcą, odrzucił ten pomysł. Otrzymał już od nich pieniądze i nie było sensu zabiegać o mężczyznę, który nie chciał, ani nie potrzebował dłużej tu przebywać.

Blondynowi udało się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą ― a może całkowicie się go pozbawił, trudno było stwierdzić, gdy chodziło o szlachtę ― i zrobił w kierunku Harry’ego krok, zdecydowanie wkraczając w jego przestrzeń osobistą. 

Ach. Pokaz dominacji. Jakie nudy. 

Ale Harry posłusznie spuścił głowę, jednak wciąż patrzył na wyższego mężczyznę spod kurtyny swoich czarnych rzęs. Lekcja numer jeden: nigdy nie zrywaj kontaktu wzrokowego, bo stracą tobą zainteresowanie. 

― Mieliśmy nadzieję, że uczynisz nam tę przyjemność ― mruknął blondyn. 

Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł, jak drugi lord przewrócił oczami na _my_ i jasne było, że nie podzielał entuzjazmu towarzysza. 

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył. 

― Wam? Czego tylko sobie życzysz, panie. 

Oczekiwał rozbawienia w oczach mężczyzny, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że ten wyciągnie czystą, ale drogo wyglądającą kopertę. 

Harry zamrugał, po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, tracąc nieco panowanie nad sytuacją.

― Zaproszenie ― wytłumaczył mężczyzna. ― Na jutrzejszą galę w dworze Riddle’a. 

Dwór Riddle’a. Bogowie, jak wysoko w społecznej drabinie stali ci dwaj lordowie, skoro roznosili zaproszenia na przyjęcie u Riddle’a? 

― Ach, ja… mam tam wystąpić? 

Harry całkowicie nienawidził się za początkowe zająknięcie. Nie miało znaczenia, że tylko podkreślało jego uległą postawę, był wściekły, bo nie było to planowane. 

― Cóż, jestem pewien, że jakieś krótkie przedstawienie zapewne byłoby dobrą rozrywką ― odparł blondyn. ― Ale nie, tym razem chcę cię tam po prostu w roli gościa. 

Harry uniósł brwi, by wyrazić swoje wątpliwości. 

― Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do… takich spotkań, panie...

― I właśnie dlatego nadajesz się idealnie do tej roli. ― Blondyn uśmiechnął się. ― Widzisz, Severus i ja prowadzimy pewną filozoficzną debatę. 

_Severus_. Zapamiętał Harry, spodziewając się, że znajomość jego nazwiska nie będzie mu konieczna. 

― Och? ― zainteresował się. 

― Tak, natura versus wychowanie. Maniery, zachowanie, inteligencja i wdzięk. Czy można po prostu się ich wyuczyć przez odpowiednie szkolenie? Przykładowo przez takiego akrobatę cyrkowego jak ty.

Niskourodzoną szumowinę, było prawdopodobnie tym, co chciał powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej oczekiwał, że Harry będzie wniebowzięty tylko dlatego, że blondyn oferował mu możliwość znalezienia się w jednym miejscu ze szlachcicami. 

Teraz przynajmniej Harry dowiedział się, dlaczego ci w ogóle się tu pojawili. 

― I jaka jest pańska opinia? ― Spojrzał na blondyna otwarcie, nie speszony tym, że był to gest zarezerwowany dla wyższych warstw społecznych. 

Blondyn przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego. 

― Prawdopodobnie będę musiał jeszcze raz to przemyśleć. 

― I co dokładnie spodziewają się państwo, że udowodnię na tej gali?

Blondyn zachichotał. 

― Cóż, teraz to już właściwie zależy wyłącznie od wyniku wieczoru, nie sądzisz? 

Wyzwanie. Harry’emu naprawdę spodobała się myśl, by pozwodzić tych aroganckich arystokratów.

Jednak takie oddalenie się od cyrku w pojedynkę mogło być niebezpieczne. Szlachta nigdy nie zrobiła mu nic w publicznym miejscu, ale kto wie, co mogło wydarzyć się za zamkniętymi drzwiami ich dworów? 

Podejrzewał, że ich własna arogancja skutecznie powstrzymywałaby ich przed położeniem na nim palca, szczególnie w otoczeniu innych ich pokroju, ale wciąż było to podjęcie ryzyka. 

― Występujemy każdego wieczoru ― zaoponował. ― A jeśli usuniemy moją część przedstawienia, to…

― Pokrylibyśmy straty, oczywiście ― zapewnił go blondyn. ― Nie chcielibyśmy przeszkadzać tak zajętej osobie w pracy. Co prawda nie jesteśmy świadomi, jak wiele robisz wieczorem, ale możesz być pewien, że twoja strata zostanie zrekompensowana. 

Jasna oferta, zaproszenie gwarantowało mu dużo lepszą zapłatę niż to, co zwykle otrzymywali za swoje występy. 

A cyrk zawsze potrzebował pieniędzy, ledwie sobie radził. 

Jeśli pozostałby czujny i ostrożny podczas gali, wszystko powinno być w porządku. A Harry był przekonany o swoich zdolnościach radzenia sobie z wysokourodzonymi. 

Przyjął kopertę z ręki blondyna. 

― Będzie dla mnie honorem spotkać tam was, lordzie…? ― Zamilkł, czekając na nazwisko mężczyzny. 

Przyjemność blondyna była niemal namacalna. 

― Malfoy. 

I Harry niemal upuścił kopertę. 

Najwyraźniej nie udało mu się wystarczająco szybko ukryć zaskoczenia, ponieważ uśmiech lorda zamienił się w uśmieszek. 

― Proszę, mów do mnie _Lucjusz_. 

Posłał mu ostatnie spojrzenie, nim odwrócił się, oddalając od cyrku, nie czekając na nazwisko Harry’ego. 

Jego towarzysz był nieco wolniejszy, po raz kolejny posyłając Harry’emu oceniające spojrzenie. Ten zniósł to w ciszy, zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna poda mu swoje nazwisko bez dalszego oceniania, czy zwyczajnie go zignoruje. 

― Snape ― odparł w końcu krótko. 

Nie zaoferował mu swojego imienia, tylko podążył za Lucjuszem, a jego szaty załopotały za nim. Może nie chciał, by Harry używał jego imienia, bądź nie widział takiej potrzeby, skoro Harry już wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. 

Młodzieniec spojrzał na trzymaną w dłoniach kopertę, czując przeszywające go lęk i ekscytację.  
Normalnie wysokourodzeni go nie interesowali, ale niektóre nazwiska były znane każdemu stanowiąc podstawową wiedzę. Snape było jednym z nich. 

A do tego nie można chyba było mieć wyższej pozycji w społeczeństwie niż Malfoy.

Pomijając rodzinę królewską. 

I Tom Marvolo Riddle, który przybył znikąd i szeptano o nim, że jest potężniejszy niż sam król. 

To mogło być interesujące. 

.


End file.
